North Vision Song Contest 16
|withdraw = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = None |winner = "Movies" |pre = 15 |nex = 17 | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = Y | Yellow = Y }}North Vision Song Contest 16, often referred to as NVSC 16 was the 16th edition of the North Vision Song Contest. It was held in Jerusalem, Israel. The country hosted the contest for the second time, after The Young Professionals along with Anna F. won the fifteenth edition with their song "All of It But Me". IBA chose the Jerusalem Payis Arena to host the three shows of the edition. The Young Professionals members Ivri Lider and Johnny Goldstein were selected as the presenters of the edition along with Bar Refaeli. Fifty countries participated in the edition. Belgium, Greece, Hungary, Iceland and Latvia announced their withdrawal from the edition. The edition saw the return of nine countries: Albania, Austria, Azerbaijan, Cyprus, Lithuania, Morocco, Poland, San Marino and Spain. The first seven returned to the contest after withdrawing from the previous edition while the last two returned after their two-editions absence. Switzerland was the winner of the edition with the song "Movies" performed by Rykka which scored 211 points, 35 points ahead the runner-up, Moldova. This marked the second time that the country wins the contest and also the second time a pre-qualification round qualifier wins the contest. However, it was the first time that two pre-qualification round qualifiers made it to the top two. Italy was on third place, making it the best place achieved by a big 6 country. Kazakhstan, Turkey and Spain were on fourth, fifth and sixth places with the last achieving their best result since their debut. Location Jerusalem located on a plateau in the Judean Mountains between the Mediterranean and the Dead Sea, is one of the oldest cities in the world. It is considered holy to the three major Abrahamic religions—Judaism, Christianity and Islam. Israelis and Palestinians both claim Jerusalem as their capital, as Israel maintains its primary governmental institutions there and the State of Palestine ultimately foresees it as its seat of power; however, neither claim is widely recognized internationally. Today, the status of Jerusalem remains one of the core issues in the Israeli–Palestinian conflict. During the 1948 Arab–Israeli War, West Jerusalem was among the areas captured and later annexed by Israel while East Jerusalem, including the Old City, was captured and later annexed by Jordan. Israel captured East Jerusalem from Jordan during the 1967 Six-Day War and subsequently annexed it. Israel's 1980 Basic Law the Jerusalem Law refers to Jerusalem as the country's undivided capital and all branches of the Israeli government are located in Jerusalem, including the Knesset (Israel's parliament), the residences of the Prime Minister and President, and the Supreme Court. The international community rejected the annexation as illegal and treats East Jerusalem as Palestinian territory occupied by Israel. The international community does not recognize Jerusalem as Israel's capital, and the city hosts no foreign embassies. Jerusalem is home to the Hebrew University and to the Israel Museum with its Shrine of the Book. Format Semi-final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on 14 September 2015 at Jerusalem town hall in Jerusalem. As the pre-qualification round would start after the draw, the spot for the five pre-qualification round qualifiers were drawn first. The big 6 countries were first drawn to determine in which semi-final each would country vote. Israel, Italy and Sweden were drawn to vote in the first semi-final while Algeria, Denmark and Russia were drawn to vote in the second semi-final. The rest of the thirty-five countries were divided into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, its semi-final and half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Running order draw The draw that determined the running order of the edition took place on 28 September 2015 at the Jerusalem town hall in Jerusalem. Two countries from each semi-final and a big 6 country received a wildcard and could select their starting position at their half (first or second). Austria and Kazakhstan got the wildcards from the first semi-final, the United Kingdom and Slovenia got the wildcards from the second semi-final while Algeria got the wildcard of the big 6. During the running order draw, the semi-final of the pre-qualification round qualifiers were also determined. The running order draw for the semi-final qualifiers took place after the results of each semi-final with each of the qualifiers drawing their starting position. Participating countries Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final}} Fifty countries will participate in the edition. Albania, Austria, Azerbaijan, Cyprus, Lithuania, Morocco and Poland all returned after having one edition break, while San Marino and Spain returned after a two edition break. Five countries announced their withdrawals: Greece withdrew due to their continuous bad results in the recent editions. Hungary, Iceland and Latvia withdrew from the sixteenth edition due to their head of delegation resigning from their positions meaning one edition break according to the rules. Belgium announced their withdrawal without giving further reason. Returning artists Jelena Tomašević, who represented Montenegro in the eleventh edition, returned to represent Serbia this time. Natalia Jiménez returned to represent Andorra for third time after doing so in the eleventh edition as solo artist and in the eighth edition as part of La Quinta Estación. Nabiha returned to represent Denmark after participating in the eighth edition for the country. Two past Algerian representatives returned to represent the country: Amel Wahby, who represented the country in the fourteenth edition and Najim, who represented the country in the ninth edition. Aynur Aydın returned to represent Turkey for fourth time after taking part in the seventh, eighth and twelfth editions. Results Pre-qualification round Nine countries participated in the seventh pre-qualification round. Bosnia and Herzegovina, Ireland, Moldova, Slovakia and Switzerland qualified to the semi-finals while Armenia, Portugal, Serbia and Tunisia were eliminated. Semi-final 1 Twenty countries participated in the first semi-final. Israel, Italy and Sweden also voted in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Semi-final 2 Twenty countries participated in the second semi-final. Algeria, Denmark and Russia also voted in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Final Twenty-six countries participated in the final, with all fifty participating countries eligible to vote. Non-qualifier results Voting grids Pre-qualification round Semi-final 1 12 points Semi-final 2 12 points Final 12 points Other awards Web Award A poll was opened during the final of the edition with all the finalists. The public could vote for their favorite songs and there was no limit in choices. However, only one vote per user was allowed. The winner and the top 10 of the poll was presented before the final voting. North Vision Awards North Vision Awards 16}} The tenth ceremony of the North Vision Awards was held for this edition. The ceremony took place in Milan, Italy, the runner up of the fifteenth edition. The nominees were revealed on 6 December 2015 and the voting started the next day. The winners were revealed on 16 December 2015. OGAN Second Chance Contest The ninth OGAN Second Chance Contest took place for this edition. The OGAN clubs of each country could submit one of their national selection entries to compete in the contest with some rules applying for the entries. Spain won the contest with Alvaro Soler and his song "El Mismo Sol". Incidents Albanian artist change Despite originally announcing Seldi Qalliu as their entrant, KlanTV later revealed that Lindita would represent the country with the song "Cold World". Austrian entry change ORF hosted a national selection, which was won by Capcha One and "Alone Again". However, as the song turned out to be a sample, the runner-up "Adieu" by Zoë was chosen to represent the country instead. Other countries Countries that are active members of the North Broadcasting Union (NBU), are also eligible to participate in the North Vision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. Fifty countries confirmed their participation in the edition. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Active NBU members * : VRT announced that Belgium will not participate in the sixteenth edition of the North Vision Song Contest. * : ERT confirmed their withdrawal from the contest after Greece failed to qualify to the final of the fifteenth edition. * : Due to the resignation of the Head of Delegation, who cited poor results as his reason, the country did not participate in the sixteenth edition. * : RÚV has confirmed their withdrawal from the sixteenth edition. Reasons for this are a lack of money, preparations, interest by the broadcaster, the public as well as the retirement of the Head of Delegation. Therefore, Iceland might return in the seventeenth edition if a new Head of Delegation will be found. * : As a result of a change of leadership in the Latvian delegaton, the country withdrew from the contest for the first time. International broadcasts and voting Voting and spokespersons # Angelika Vee (Moldovan representative in the fourth, eighth and eleventh edition) # Ewa Farna (Czech representative in the fourth edition) # Alexandra Raeva # Greta Svabo Bech (Faroese representative in the tenth and fifteenth edition) # Cheryl Fernandez-Versini # Marie Muller # Mona Stöckli # Safura (Azeri representative in the seventh edition) # Adi Ulmansky # Marina Kaye (French representative in the fifteenth edition) # Suzy Guerra # Gözde Okur # Paula Echevarría # Wolter Kroes # David Belyavskiy # Sonia Argint-Ionescu # Daniela Simbič David de Gea Nina Krajlić Jaana Pelkonen Vanessa Mai Elisa Kolk Michele Bravi (Sammarinese representative in the eleventh edition) Manel Filali Iveta Mukuchyan (Armenian representative in the second edition) Emmelie de Forest Nawel Ben Kraiem Lynda Woodruff Dado Polumenta Artur Chamski Željko Joksimović Chiara (Maltese representative in the third edition) Vava Voom (Liechtensteinerin representative in the ninth edition as 'Börni') Amel Ćurić Brigitte Yaghi (Lebanese representative in the sixth edition) Andrej Kiska & Mista (Slovak representative in the second edition) Andri Xhahu Gad Elmaleh Lise Darly Esma Redžepova (Macedonian representative in the third edition) Annalisa Scarrone (Sammarinese representative in the fifth and Italian representative in the eleventh edition) Svetlana Loboda (Ukrainian representative in the fifteenth edition) Antri Karantoni Diana Snegina Mary Byrne Sopho Gelovani Christina Skaar Daria Domracheva GJan (Lithuanian representative in the seventh and fourteenth edition) Ramona Rotstich External links * Forum Category:NVSC editions Category:NVSC 16